Hitting The Bottom
by Spamano My Tomato
Summary: After suffering rejection from his brother, Kaoru finds himself working the streets to discract him from the pain he feels inside. But when what started as a distraction could ruin Kaoru's life, what will become of the younger Hitachiin twin? R&R! H/K  -
1. Rejection

**Title: Hitting The Bottom.**

**Summary: After suffering rejection from his brother, Kaoru ends up working the streets, to take his mind of Hikaru. But as his work progresses from a simple distraction to something that could ruin his life, what becomes of the youngest hitachiin twin?**

**Pairing: HikaKao later on in the fic**

**Inspiration: Idea i had looking for my phone charger XD**

**Mkay so this is my first fanfic. I did think writing an angst story for my first fic was a bit ambitious but I just got really excited over the idea :D**

**So yup please enjoy! R&R!**

**Tora xxx**

**Oh and Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran nor do I own the Hitachiins. Buggerations.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter one<span>**

~*~6pm Thursday~*~

Kaoru had sat Hikaru down opposite him on a couch in their family mansion.

'Hikaru.'

His voice was firm and serious. Hikaru found his heart started beating faster as he waited for his twin to tell him his 'important news'. Kaoru lowered his head and spoke in a whisper.

'Do you love me, Hika?' Hikaru stared at his brother confused.

'What a stupid question, Kao! Of course I do, you're my baby bro.' He pulled his hands from Kaoru and playfully punched his arm. Kaoru didn't move.

'Only as a brother…' He sounded somewhat disappointed and Hikaru looked even more confused.

'Well yeah…Why…?' Kaoru brought his hands up to his face and buried his face in them momentarily before looking up and staring his brother straight in the eyes.

'I'm in love with you Hika...'

The twins were silent for a few everlasting minutes, Kaoru waiting for Hikaru's reaction and Hikaru processing Kaoru's words. Then…

_SLAP._

Kaoru sat with his hand pressed to his cheek, looking up at the older twin through teary eyes. Hikaru glared back his raised hand forming a fist.

'You disgust me. You bloody sick fag! Get out of my sight!' Hikaru turned away before the anger inside of him overtook his body completely and he ended up doing something he would regret.

Kaoru stood up slowly and walked towards the door. He stopped and spoke slowly without turning round. 'I knew you would hate me…' With that he continued walking from the room closing the door behind him. Then he ran. He found himself nearly tripping down the stairs multiply times, tears flowing down his cheeks. Maids stared at him worried and called his name but he ignored them and darted outside. Rain poured down on the red haired boy, mixing with his tears.

Without even knowing where he was going, Kaoru continued to run as far away from his twin, the one that broke his heart, as possible.

~*~9pm Thursday~*~

Kaoru had got tired of running and decided to turn down an alley for the night. He couldn't face Hikaru. The rain had stopped but he was still soaked and his hair stuck to his forehead.

The younger twin pulled his knees up to his chest and leaned back against the stone wall. It smelt down the alley and every so often a woman dressed in a short skirt and cut off top, smoking pot, would stumble past. It made it very difficult to fall asleep but he felt himself dropping off to the sound of traffic.

Then a hand came to rest on his shoulder, jolting him awake. Looking around startled, Kaoru took in his surroundings, remembering the day's events. His eyes then lay on the figure in front of him. It was a man with no hair. He looked around 45 and his breathe smelt of alchohol.

'You need a bit of money kid?' The man whispered and Kaoru just looked at him confused before replying quietly.

'Well…No…' The man sighed and stood up about to leave Kaoru. Then he looked down, a small smirk playing on his lips.

'You look cold. How 'bout a place to stay for the night?' Kaoru bit his lip and thought it through. He had a home to go back to. Hikaru was probably worrying about him right now. Wait, no. Hikaru wouldn't worry about him. Hikaru hated him. With that Kaoru rose to his feet and reached his hand in his pocket for his wallet.

'How much is it gonna cost me?' The boy started fiddling with his wallet when the man's big hand came down onto his own.

'I don't need your money kid. You can pay with your body.'

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter to start with! But how was it! If you liked it please review so I can keep writing! Oh and for my first reviewer you can have a one shot of your choice :D <strong>

**Chapter 2 should be soon. Maybe.**

**Oh and btw if anyone got a review from OneHellOfAYaoiFan? That was me being too lazy to log in :D**

**Tora xxx**


	2. Playing Emotions

**Hello all :D**

**First lemme just say that I love the people that reviewed and im gonna reply to your reviews now :p So:**

**KyubiKanji – Thank you so much ^-^/ I already have it planned whats gonna happen with dear Kao-chan ;p**

**Toolazytologin – Thank you! ^-^ and I only posted the chapter yesterday lol I didn't even expect 1 review :P And here I am! Updating x)**

**Hikaxkao – Thanks! ^-^ You just have to carry on reading and see ;D**

**Btw any of my reviewers may have a one shot of their choice. Just PM or leave another review with the request :) **

**So now cos I have to…**

**Disclaimer: Am I Bisco Hatori? No. **

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

~*~*~2:30am Friday~*~*~

Kaoru limped his way down the road away from the shabby flat he had been used in. He fumbled with the buttons on his phone as tears streamed down his face. To be honest he was surprised he had any left.

Pressing the green 'call' button, Kaoru held the phone to his ear waiting for a response from the taxi company. He could have just called one of his family's drivers to pick him up in the limo but then there would be a whole lot of worrying from his parents. Besides the limo driver was probably at home asleep.

'Hello 555 Taxi Service, can I help you?' The woman's voice sounded clear and cheerful, even so early in the morning.

'Yes, can I get a taxi at Maru Close?*****' His voice was raspy from the screaming and quiet from being so tired.

'Of course. It will be on its way.' And the woman hung up.

Slipping his phone back into his pocket, Kaoru leant against a wall to wait for the taxi. The recent events starts playing before him. The man taking him back to the shabby flat. The smell of smoke as he walked in. The hardness of the floor as the man threw him down. Cold air on his bare skin. Screaming as he was torn apart, the man only grinning with pleasure. Kaoru remembered pleading, telling him to stop, that it hurt. But the man didn't care. All Kaoru was to him was a play thing. A meaningless being who's only purpose was to give him pleasure.

But one thing Kaoru did find interesting was that through all of that, not once did he think about Hikaru. Yes it was painful but he supposed that if he did it a few more times it might become…almost pleasurable. And he wouldn't be thinking about Hikaru anymore.

A taxi pulling up in front of the boy brought him back to reality and made him remember where he was. He had to go home. Right now he needed his home. His bed. His brother...

'Where to?' The taxi driver muttered as Kaoru closed the car door behind him.

'Hitachiin Mansion. You should know where that is.' The man nodded and started to drive. Every so often he would look in the mirror at sleepy Kaoru in the back.

'Hey, You ok kid?' Kaoru winced. The man had called him kid as well. Nevertheless he nodded and instructed the driver to continue driving.

~*~*~4:00am Friday~*~*~

'1990¥.' Handing the driver the money and making his way to the gates he just hoped that no one would notice his arrival.

The house was silent when he walked in but he was still cautious with every move he made.

Finally, after many hesitant steps, Kaoru flopped onto his bed. He needed to change from his slightly bloody jeans and his soaking wet top but after hitting the mattress, his body couldn't find the will to bring itself up again, leaving the tired red head sound asleep on his bed.

~*~*~8:30am~*~*~

'KAORU!' The summoned jolted awake to the sound if his name and the door slamming against the wall.

'Hika..?'

'KAORU! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?' Hikaru ran forward and embraced his brother tightly, surprised when he was pushed away.

The younger twin sighed. He wanted to Hikaru to hold him, he really did. But his brother had probably just forgotten the confession made to him and how he rejected it. Kaoru didn't want to let that fool him.

'Nowhere Hikaru.' He averted his eyes as the older twin gave him a stone cold stare.

'Don't lie to me Kao. Where were you?' Hikaru gripped his brothers shoulders tight, but from the pain Kaoru had felt last night? This was nothing but a pinch.

'You don't care Hikaru. You hate me. I disgust you.' With this all of the memories came flooding back to Hikaru and he stood stunned for a moment before sitting next to Kaoru and pulling him into him. But this wasn't a brotherly hug. Kaoru could tell it wasn't.

'Oh that's right Kao...' He ran his hand up the younger's shirt slowly, tracing his abs with his finger and earning a shiver. 'You like this sick sort of thing…you dream of being touched by your own brother…Look…I've already got you hard…' Hikaru ran his hand back down Kaoru's body, letting his hand trace over the lump in his brothers jeans.

'Hika…' The younger twin's voice was a throaty moan. Then Hikaru pulled away and rose to his feet.

'You're so wrong in the head Kaoru!' The mentioned winced at the spite in his older brother's words, flinching again at the slamming of his bedroom door.

'Why did he have to play me like that…?' Was the last thing Kaoru said before getting up and changing with tears running down his cheeks.

On the way to school, the twins took different cars. Hikaru couldn't stand being in the same car as his brother. Kaoru would have walked but he ached and his limp would have been prominent. Though the pain he felt when sitting in the limo made him think that either way would have been equally as sore.

Leaning against the window of the limo, Hikaru was the only thing on Kaoru's mind. Or more specifically, the way Hikaru had rejected him and the cruel words he had said.

Then something different made its way into his train of thought. The only way he could stop thinking about his brother. But he winced at the memory and pushed it from his mind, surprised at how it would leave so easily.

'Master Hitachiin-sama. We're here.' The driver had opened the door to let the boy out and earned thanks. Kaoru was then attacked by Honey-sempai, whose glomping sent a current of aching pain through the red head's body.

'KAO-CHAN!' The small blonde was grinning and the twin who had clenched his teeth.

'Hey Honey-sempai. Mori-sempai.' He sent a nod at the tall boy behind Honey, who returned it.

'What's the matter Kao-chan? You seem sad? Maybe cake will help!'

As Kaoru stuttered to reject the cute and easily hurt Honey he was thankful to the stern 'Mitsukini' that Mori sent the blonde's way. They left, Honey saying a quick goodbye to the younger boy who tried to smile back.

The lessons seemed to be going slow. Every minute felt like an hour as Kaoru stared at the clock. Occasionally he would turn to look at his brother who would return his gaze with a glare.

As lunch arrived 3 awkward lessons later, Kaoru decided that he was going to stay away from Hikaru to prevent the ache in his heart from killing him. So instead of going to the cafeteria he left the school grounds completely and headed downtown, limp still semi-prominent. This part of the city wasn't so lively during the day but there were still people there.

Without looking at the name, Kaoru wandered into a store and began to look at the clothing. He knew what he wanted to get but couldn't be bothered to continue searching so decided to ask a member of staff. She looked slightly confused but smiled politely and told him where to look. He thanked her and headed to the second floor.

After purchasing the clothing, he exited the shop and called the limo to come and pick him up. He didn't really feel like going back to school and he definitely couldn't go to the host club what with the terms him and Hikaru were on at the moment. He was sure his brother would be fine with hanging around with Haruhi or Tono.

The driver didn't ask any questions when he arrived, simply did his job of taking Kaoru home.

Throwing his bags on the bed and collapsing next to them sighing with relief. Only a few more hours. Then he wouldn't be thinking about Hikaru any more…even it was to only last an hour or two.

* * *

><p><strong>Gasp! What did Kaoru buy? What's he up to? So many questions! To be answered in the next chapter! ;D<strong>

**Longer chapter this time. Isn't Hika-kun so cruel to Kao-chan! D:**

***I have no idea how the Japanese taxi service works so i'm just gonna asume it's like the English one xD and Maru Close? Eh. Again no idea x]**

**Please read and review. I love getting reviews. They make me happy for the rest of the day :D**

**Tora xxx**


	3. Distraction

**Hey guys :D chapter 3 is now up :P **

**Gonna start with reviews :3**

**KyubiKanji: He didn't get it whooped yet but I might think about it xD**

**Von Lorentien: Thanks :D glad you liked it ^-^/**

**WhyMustIDoThis: Thanks :D and here ya go! ^-^ I know hes such a meanie xD**

**So without further ado:**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran there would be another manga series and another anime D:**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

~*~*~7:30pm Friday~*~*~

Hikaru sat still on his bed resting his head on his knees and staring at the wall. A bunch of thoughts were swirling in his mind. Some pointless things such as what he wanted for dinner. Others much more serious thoughts of his brother.

He missed his brother, missed how inseparable the two used to be. Ever since that…confession…Hikaru couldn't look at his brother the same. But he did regret how harsh he was on him. Really, Kaoru hadn't done anything wrong, only spoke his emotions. Something the two always did. However it seemed it was those very emotions he felt that made everything so wrong.

The older twin turned over so he was laying his front with his head buried in the pillow.

In truth, he wanted to apologise to Kaoru. But whenever he was near him something seemed to switch inside Hikaru and cause him to act cold and spiteful to the younger twin. Why couldn't the apology just come out? What about those three little words was so hard to say?

~*~*~8pm Friday~*~*~

The twins had been called down for dinner and as they sat at the table and were served the delicacies they considered normal, the tension started to build.

Kaoru had been asleep for a good 5 hours at least and had that 'just woke up' look about him. His shirt was creased and his tie undone yet still round his neck. Orange hair stood up in all different directions and Hikaru found this somewhat…cute.

No. He wouldn't let himself find his younger brother cute. That was what this whole tension was about in the first place. Host club acts should stay in the Host club and not let themselves find a way out of the 3rd music room.

The older twin cleared his throat and Kaoru looked up from his plate.

'What?' The younger twin spoke in monotone.

'You have a little something there…' Hikaru smiled as his tapped the corner of his own mouth. There wasn't really anything there. It was just an excuse to talk to his little brother. He was hoping if he could get into a conversation his apology would come a lot easier.

'Um…Hika…I haven't eaten anything though…' Kaoru was confused and looked at his brother suspiciously.

Fail.

The whole time Hikaru had been arguing with his own thoughts, he hadn't even noticed that Kaoru wasn't eating.

'Oh. Well why not? Are you sick?' Show a little worry. Good. First sign to showing guilt.

'No. Just not hungry.' The younger twin poked the venison steak in front of him and few times with his fork before looking up at Hikaru and smiling slightly. 'You don't have to act all sorry. I know you're not. I'm old enough to handle it.'

Standing up and walking out of the dining room, Kaoru could barely stop the tears. His brother was just a torment. Always pulling him in and then cutting the rope before he reached land. Sort of like adverts on the television. He remembered buying water guns with Hikaru a while ago. They had seen the advert on TV plenty of times but it had never really appealed to them till one day they had though 'why not?' and bought them. Not that they worked. They didn't hold anywhere near the amount of water it showed on the adverts.

Kaoru sighed and smirked a little. What a stupid comparison. But it was nice to be remembering Hikaru doing something other than shouting at him.

Hikaru had made no effort to get up and follow his brother. His heart was telling him to follow him but his mind was advising him against it. After all, Kaoru obviously wanted to be left alone.

Staring at the untouched plate of food opposite him, the older twin finished his own, really in no rush to do anything.

Meanwhile the younger Hitachiin emptied the contents of the bags from earlier which had until then remained on his bed. 9:30. He had to be ready for 9:30. Looking at the outfit laid out on the bed he nodded and made his way to the bathroom to shower. 9:30 and it would would all be pushed to the back of his mind. All the heartache would be forgotten till the moment the physically pain faded.

~*~*~9:30pm Friday~*~*~

Looking once more in the full length bathroom room mirror, Kaoru rubbed a little more lip balm on his bottom lip. His hair had been fixed to the side so it covered the left side of his face and his eyes had been lined with black. He wore a white shirt with the top button undone and a black leather collar donned his neck. Small leather shorts barely covering half this thigh left a tempting amount of skin between them and the over knee socks he had bought. Buckles on the long black, low heeled, boots made made him look...desirable.

He just hoped his target audience thought so too.

Grabbing a long black trench coat from the bed he pulled it on and did up the buttons. He didn't want anyone to see what was beneath it, and he didn't know how cold it would be outside.

Leaving the house he was extremely cautious. Anyone could catch him at any moment. But the thought that made his heart race with fear was if Hikaru caught him. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about his older brother though.

Stealthily, holding the pockets of this coat to stop the chains inside rattling, Kaoru made it through the house stopping every so often for signs of a disturbance. Finally, upon exiting the house, the younger twin felt a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding, escape from his lips.

Safe. Looking back once more at the house he darted off heading for the red light district. He planned on returning to his home, but thought a night without Hikaru on his mind would be healthy.

What was he getting himself into?

* * *

><p><strong>What <strong>_**IS**_** Kaoru getting himself into? :O Not the red light district! D:**

**Anyway there was chapter 3 for you :3 Sorry if it's not that good..I had a hard time conveying the plot in this one. I had a very clear idea of what I wanted but my fingers didn't seem to want to type it :P So yup.**

**R&R please! :D It makes me happy, and helps Kaoru forget about Hikaru ;p**

**Tora xxx**


	4. Meeting

**Heii guys :D Ok so I wanted to update for you tonight so here it is. It's probably moving kinda slowly but bear with me! DX I just want to make sure things flow and don't have missing links. And for those that were hoping for a HikaKao lemon, there will be one later in the story. **

**OuranFire: Thanks ^-^/ enjoy this chappy :p**

**YaoiFangirl x3: Damn it took me ages to come up with the summary xD but thanks :P**

**Kyleisdabest: here ya go ;p update**

**Disclaimer: I don't freakin own Ouran ok? Stop making me admit it D:**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Kaoru walked through the dimly lit streets taking in the sights around him. He passed many groups of prostitutes, ranging from 20 to 40 in age. They all wore, well, hardly anything, and chatting amongst themselves. There were many stores which the younger Hitachiin found very interesting and as a thought struck him, he decided to brave the nearest of the stores.

A song was playing in the background which was actually more like a collection of moans put to music. Many strange toys lined the shelves and also many common toys which Kaoru had heard of before. A lot of the customers in the store were young, and browsing rather than buying. But Kaoru was in there to shop. Not to browse. Finding his desired aisle, the red head scanned the variety of colours, flavours and sizes. He felt a blush rise in his face looking through them. After finally deciding he had no clue what he was doing, he picked up 5 different flavours - Lemon, Lime, Cherry, Mint and Caramel – in all the sizes they were available in. Still feeling embarrassed, he brought them up to the counter where a man with short brown hair scanned them through. As he reached 'extra large' he raised an eyebrow at the 17 year old boy in front of him.

'Not for me…' Kaoru whispered, noticing the man's disbelief. The man – tagged, Niwa – nodded and continued finished scanning, pressing a few buttons on his till.

'2429¥. You working?' Pulling the money from his pocket he nodded slowly.

'Yeah, I am…' He couldn't help but look down in shame as he handed over his money and picked up the condoms from the counter.

'Save a large for me.' The cashier winked and Kaoru felt physically sick. That was how the staff treated their customers here? Remembering where he was, he felt a little humiliated at his stupidity and exited the shop, head down.

Not exactly knowing how things worked round here he made his way over to a group of women who looked in their mid-thirties.

'Um…excuse me…' Tapping the shoulder of the nearest woman hesitantly he felt his heart beat fast. 4 pairs of eyes all turned to look at him. A tall woman with her brown hair tied in a messy bun and bright red lips was the first to speak.

'Sorry kid. We don't do under 20's. Come back when you're big enough.' Obviously noting the allegory in the woman's joke, all the women laughed except for the one Kaoru had tapped. She quickly shushed them. She wore really high heels and had curly, dyed blonde hair tied up. Taking a drag of her cigarette she looked at the boy in front of her with kind eyes.

'What's the matter sweetie? Lost?'

Kaoru shook his head and sighed. 'No I'm not lost. I was just wondering if you lovely ladies could tell me where I can pick up customers.' He was hoping the same flattery he used in the Host club would work here. The women exchanged a glance before the blonde smiled slightly at him.

'You new to this then? How old are you anyway?' Kaoru was about to answer when she continued talking. 'Quite a handsome lad aren't ya. Why don't you hang with us a while babe and we can get ya a client.' She winked and put an arm around the boys shoulder.

'Thank you…' His voice was barely a murmur but the woman still heard him and grinned.

'He ain't gonna get any customer like that.' A woman with a pink bob gestures toward the trench coat and Kaoru bit his lip before undoing the buttons and removing the coat.

'Keep it on your shoulders though babe. Can get kinda cold sometimes.' Nodding in thanks, the younger twin pulled the coat over his shoulders and let it hang there.

'He won't be waiting long. Just look at him!' Another blonde woman chewing gum looked Kaoru up and down grinning. 'Why I'd do him myself!' The women all cackled and then the kind one extended her hand. 'I'm Tiff.' She then gestured to the others one by one, started with the brunette, then the pink head and finally the other blonde. 'Coco, Chucci and Bea.'

'Um…I'm Kaoru.' He forced a cheesy grin to his face. Might as well start enjoying himself. But the smile quickly faded when he heard a voice behind him.

'Is the kid working?' The voice was deep and husky as he spoke to Tiff.

'He sure is babe.' She then turned to Kaoru and whispered in his ear. 'Make sure he pays you good.'

Then he was whisked away by the man who had his large hand wrapped around the boy's small wrist.

'I bet you're so tight. Never done a boy before. So young too. I'm gonna enjoy this.' Kaoru gulped and followed the man down an empty alley way.

But just the before the man had his with him, the younger twin's mind couldn't help but flash back to the whole reason he was here in the first place.

Hikaru…

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go :D Chappy 4. What do you all think? Kinda short I know...<strong>

**Oh and VOTE: Should I put a Kaoru/That Guy lemon in the next chappy? Your choice ;p**

**So yup R&R**

**Also cos I need something else to do as well any one request a one shot? PM me? ^-^**

**Tora xxx**


	5. Misleading Comfort

**Hi :D so happy with the reviews I got for chapter 4 ^-^ **

**So thank you to: why_can't_i_think_of_a_penname, YaoiFangirl_x3, Touch_of _the_Wind, OuranFire and WhyMustIdoThis for your opinions on the lemon suggested at the end of last chapter!**

**Less than a Lemon. More than a Lime. Let's just call it a Mango.**

**Also a small fluff moment. **

**Disclaimer: Sigh. Disclaimed.**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Seductive. Licking his lips slowly as the man unveiled himself.

Teasing. Sliding the condom on to the man's member with delicate and tormenting touches.

Innocent. Blushing sweetly as the man whispered in his ear.

Sensitive. Shivering from every touch, almost going over the edge with ever pump of the man's hand.

Fragile. Crying as the man pushed into him, not giving him time to adjust before pounding in and out of him violently.

Weak. Feeling dizziness overtake him from the pain he was being dealt.

Broken. Awaking in the alley alone with 7000¥ tucked in his shorts and bruises aching on his body.

Humiliated. Calling a taxi, his voice shaking, as he asked to be taken back home. To his bed and the comfort of a roof over his head. Where he knew his body wouldn't be used like that again tonight.

~*~*~Meanwhile with Hikaru~*~*~

Hikaru noticed his brother was missing when he went to ask if he wanted some chamomile tea.

He had knocked on the door but when there had been no answer he thought just walking in would be fine. For all he knew his brother could be asleep or in the shower. But no. In fact, Kaoru wasn't there at all.

After 30 minutes of frantically searching the whole mansion and calling the members of the host club, some of which – Kyoya-sempai and Honey-sempai – did not seem very impressed, Kaoru couldn't be found.

Right now Hikaru was so worried about his little brother. He wanted to hold him in his arms and press his lips to the younger's forehead and chastise him for scaring him. He wanted to hear Kaoru apologise in the cute tone he had when he was sleepy. But he would have to find his brother first.

That's when he heard the front door creek. The older twin's heart nearly jumped out of his chest as he darted down the stairs, nearly tripping multiply times, and embraced his brother tightly.

Without even realising, Kaoru found himself hugging his twin back, gripping his shirt and sobbing into the warm should where his head rested.

As the older Hitachiin felt the body he held close to him shaking he began to hush and rock slightly.

'Kao…Where have you been…?' All Hikaru could hear as he rocked his brother where muffled sounds that sounded like apologies. Finally, when Kaoru's body stopped shaking as much and his sobs had turned into sniffles, he pulled away and they stared each other in the eyes.

'Hika...I'm sorry I don't know what I was doing I was just so scared and so upset and-' The younger's voice was cut off as a warm finger was place gently on his lips.

'Just promise me you won't run away like that again. You had me so scared Kao!' Hikaru gripped his brother's shoulder tightly. Kaoru winced but then nodded slightly. 'And Kao…What are you wearing?'

Damn. Kaoru had completely forgotten what he was wearing. He had planned on sneaking upstairs and changing before going to bed but Hikaru had surprised him by being awake.

'And what's this…Kao?' Hikaru pointed toward a small white stain on Kaoru's black shorts.

'Umm…It's nothing Hika…' The younger twin was visibly terrified of what his brother would say if he found out.

The older twin raised his eyebrow but decided to let his brother off just once and replied with, 'Well…ok…I won't ask any other questions. Tonight.' Wrapping his arm around the shoulders of the identical boy next to him, he began to lead them both upstairs. 'Let's just go to bed alright?'

Kaoru couldn't help but smile at how caring his brother was being to him. But the smile quickly faded when they stopped outside his room. Looking past Hikaru's shoulder and further down the hall where his brother's room was, Kaoru furrowed his eyebrows confused.

'Are we not going into your room?'

Hikaru just stared at him. Any caring emotion his eyes once held was gone and replaced with a cold look of hatred.

'No. You sleep in your own room. I wouldn't be able to sleep thinking my own brother was gonna jump me in the night.'

Kaoru flinched at his brother's harsh tone and felt a tear roll down his cheek.

'Oh don't be a baby Kaoru! Just sleep in your own bed! What's the big freaking deal?' Violently shoving his twin's already aching body again the door, Hikaru made his way to his own room and slammed the door behind him.

The younger twin felt himself begin to shake and broke out in silent sobs as he slid down the door and wrapped his arms round his knees.

As his tears stopped he turned around and opened the door to his room. Standing up shakily he stumbled over to his bed and pulled over the quilt before returning to the door way and laying down to sleep there.

He knew his hopes that Hikaru would come and scoop him up in his arms and hold him tightly against his chest were a bit farfetched but right now, those hopes were the only thing keeping him for dying inside completely.

_I can't keep telling myself_

_What I wanna hear_

_I can't just close my eyes_

* * *

><p><strong>So there it was. Chapter 5. I thought I would do the <strong>**Lemon.****Lime.**** Mango, in that strange way I did. Was it ok? Or a bit weird? :P**

**And there you all were thinking how nice Hika was being and then he went and starting being mean to Kao again! _! **

**And btw the bit at the end is from the song Slow Burn – Atreyu. It's a cool song :)**

**R&R! And check out the little Fluffy one shot I did :p**

**Tora xxx**


	6. False Hope

**Hey guys ^-^ here's chappy 6 for you all :D Sorry I can't be bothered to reply to reviews but I have read them so thanks you all :). Pretty short chappy again. Just a linking chapter I suppose.**

**Anyway enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: See last 5 chapters.**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

The next morning Kaoru awoke in his doorway, unmoved from the night before. Sighing, he sat up and noticed how much his body was aching. After stretching out a little he went into his room to check the time on his phone. 6am. Great. Not only was he up so early on a Saturday, he wasn't sure he would be able to get back to sleep again.

Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, Kaoru realised he was still wearing his 'night life' attire and made his way over to his cupboard for a change of clothes, settling on a long sleeved black shirt and bright turquoise jeans.

The younger twin emerged from his room, clean and changed, at around 6:30. Deciding it was still too early he strolled downstairs and into the main lounge to watch TV for a bit. Sure he could have watched in his room but it seemed too stuffy in there. He flicked through the channels for something to watch with no success before selecting a Law and Order: SVU marathon on the Universal channel.**(A/N don't know if it is on universal xD)**

He must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing he remembered was his mum lightly shaking him awake.

'Honey? You ok?' Concern was evident on her face.

'Yeah mum I'm fine.' Kaoru smiled at her to make her relax and it seemed to work.

'Oh good. I got home late last night and noticed you in your doorway. But I didn't want to wake you up. Why are you up so early anyway, sweetie?' So he'd been spotted. At the time the thought of his parents seeing him had never crossed his mind.

'Just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep again. Is Hika still asleep?' Mrs. Hitachiin raised her eyebrow.

'You're his twin shouldn't you know?' She teased but Kaoru didn't laugh. Instead he countered with:

'You're only his mother shouldn't you know?' This earned a laugh from the fashion designer and she kissed her son lightly on the head.

'Touché. Well I'm leaving for my flight. I'll be back on Wednesday. See ya Hun.' And she excited the room with her purse in hand and a jacket over her arm.

Kaoru sighed. He was alone again. He didn't want to wake up Hikaru in case he was still mad. But at the same time he did want to wake him up, in the hope that he wouldn't be. Deciding against it, the younger twin rearranged the couch cushions and lay down drifting off the sleep once again.

~*~*~10am Saturday~*~*~

'Kao…Kao…Kaoru…Bro…Kao-chan!...Oh Kaoru look!...' Hikaru was failing miserably at waking his brother. He had only woken himself 10 minutes ago and was already bored. Suddenly, a thought popped into the older twins mind. He leaned down over his sleeping twin and licked his ear slowly.

'Kao-kun~~…' He grinned when he heard his brother gasp and pulled back to admire the blush spreading across his face.

'Hika! I was asleep! Baka!' Kaoru's scowl only made Hikaru grin more.

'You're up now. I'm bored. Come on let's go shopping.' Without warning the younger twin was dragged from the house by his considerably stronger older brother.

Soon they were walking through town visiting various shops that they found interesting. Kaoru had complained the whole journey but had just given up when he noticed Hikaru wasn't going to give in to his complaints.

So far they had been into game and bought a bunch of Mario themed games for their Nintendo ds consoles and each had a pair of vans, Hikaru's black and blue chequered, Kaoru's black and orange chequered.

Kaoru had to admit he was kinda having fun. It had been a while since he and Hikaru had gone out like this. They had even bought a shake each from the Shake Away next to game.

'Hey Hika? Can we go in here?' They had stopped in front of punk store Hot Topic and Hikaru wasn't quite sure about it. The shop scared even him. Nevertheless he agreed and they both entered.

Kaoru automatically became interested in a range of clothing on the racks whereas his brother just followed slightly freaked out.

Around 15 minutes later they emerged, the younger of the two grinning and holding 3 bags of clothing with some extra stuff such as wristbands and some amazing Domo ear buds he'd found.

'You're such a freak Kaoru. You can't do anything normal. You can't even fall in love with someone normally.' That harsh tone had returned in Hikaru's voice when Kaoru had least expected it to.

'Hika…?' But Hikaru was already storming off in the opposite direction, his phone pressed to his ear as he called the driver.

Kaoru felt tears form in his eyes. Not again. He had done it again. Acted so nice and then attacked with cruel words. But he wasn't going to do it anymore. The younger twin had decided that he wasn't going to let him do it to anymore.

No more.

Upon arriving home Kaoru went straight to his room. Without any control over his actions he found himself laying out his shorts and socks, grapping the trench coat from the hanger and laying on the bed.

Damn Hikaru. Damn the things he made him do.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Kao-chan. Why is Hikaru such a dick? -.- lol it's my story why am I asking that? XD<strong>

**Anyway hope you all liked. R&R. Bad mood today probably be happier tomorrow though ;p**

**Tora xxx**


	7. Attention

**Hey! Ok so Chapter 7 is up now cos my friend Kitty-Ramen was nagging at me to put it up. So here xD **

**Why can't I think of a penname: Let's just pretend it still is XD**

**YaoiFangirl x3, whymustidothis and touch of the wind: Thanks! ^-^/**

**Kitty: Yush see you tomorrow XD Enjoy this chappy x**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Ouran then it wouldn't be safe for kids.**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

The alley ways were cold and Kaoru felt himself clutching his coat to him and blowing on his hands to keep them warm. Making his way over to the group of women he was with on Friday, he began to think about Hikaru.

He hated him.

He had decided. But…

He loved him.

More than anyone ever could. This sucked. _'Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must love a loathed enemy.' _Kaoru smiled as he muttered the quote from Romeo and Juliet he remembered from English Literature. 'Evening ladies.' He reached the group and was welcomed with a collection of _'hellos'. _

'Hey Babe. We thought we weren't gonna see ya again after you didn't come back the other night.' Tiff wrapped a woolly scarf round Kaoru's neck and he thanked her.

'My brother again…' He sighed and bit his lip a little, mentally slapping himself for setting up a back-story.

'You have a brother? Older or younger?' Bea asked grinning and chewing her gum.

'Twin. But lately he's been…kinda mean I suppose.' He made an effort not to talk bad about his brother but still inform the women of his position.

'Oh well we won't ask any other questions, babe.' Chucci smiled kindly at him and he smiled back. To be honest he was a little disappointed. Why did he want the group to ask questions?

Then it hit him. Hard. And it hurt.

He wanted the attention. He missed getting a load of attention from his brother. And now that his Hikaru was being so cruel, he wanted the attention, the sympathy, from other people. He liked people being on his side. But because no one knew about the trouble he was having, no one knew there were sides to take.

As if to help him test his theory, a tall man with short hair and a cigarette in his mouth came over to request one of the women. But just as he was about to take his pick, Kaoru stepped behind the man and stood on his tiptoes. He slid a hand over the man's shoulder and down the front of his shirt, lightly biting his earlobe.

'Looks like KaoKao's taken a liking to you, sir.' Coco smirked slightly and folded her arms over her chest. The man turned and stared at the red head standing in front of him, a sexy look across his young face. Letting out a shaky breath the man grabbed hold of Kaoru's hand and began to pull him away from the little group.

But the boy refused to move. 'First, you have to give each of these ladies, 1200¥. And you won't have to pay me.' The women all stood shocked as did the man before he pulled out his wallet and gave each woman the money. 'Good. Now please…take me.' The seductive wink Kaoru sent the man's way had him being instantly dragged away down another alley where the man did just as he was told. Took him.

~*~*~Meanwhile with Hikaru~*~*~

_Kaoru…_

He was the only thing on Hikaru's mind.

_Where is Kaoru? Is Kaoru ok? I hope he isn't in any trouble. Maybe I was too mean to him. He didn't even do anything wrong._

The older twin's eyes widened.

_I'm a bad brother._

Immediately he lunged for his phone. 'Come on...pick up Kao…' But the phone just continued to ring. Then he started to panic. He had to find his brother. Grabbing his jacket and using the GPS tracker to find Kaoru's location, Hikaru ran from the house and into a limo, ordering the driver to take him where he needed to go.

~*~*~Back with Kaoru~*~*~

The man stopped his actions briefly as he heard Kaoru's phone ring.

'N-no…Don't stop…It's no one…' The younger twin panted out, moving to encourage the man to continue, which eventually he did.

~*~*~A while later~*~*~

Kaoru was walking down the dimly lit streets. Club music was blasting out the doors of certain buildings and people clustered by cars.

But one car stood out in particular. It was the very same car he had used to get to school so often. And that meant…Hikaru. He was here, and looking for him.

After standing frozen for a moment, Kaoru broke out into a run only collide head on with the very person he was trying to avoid.

Clutching his head, he swore at the identical figure opposite him. 'Hikaru! What are you doing here?'

'That's my line! Baka!' Hikaru was also clutching his head as he glared at his brother. Then he remembered the whole reason he was here and ran up to his younger twin and hugged him tightly. 'Oh Kao…I'm so so sorry…look I don't even care why you're here…I've been a bad brother to you Kaoru…And I'm sorry.'

Kaoru sighed and half-heartedly hugged back. 'It took you that long to realise?'

Hikaru laughed. It wasn't a laugh of humour, more a laugh of self hatred. 'Can we go home Kao?' The younger twin smiled and took the elder's hand.

'Sure. I was just heading home anyway.' He couldn't exactly tell his brother he was planning on doing another couple of pervy old men before heading home, now could he?

~*~*~At the Hitachiin Mansion~*~*~

'Ya know Kao; I think I know why you were in the red light district.' The twins sat on Hikaru's bed each with a cup of hot cocoa. Kaoru's heart began to beat a little faster with panic?

'Why do you think?' He was trying to make his voice sound as smooth as possible and was hoping he'd pulled it off.

'You were so lonely…So you thought visiting a couple of strip clubs would make it all better. It's ok. You don't have to hide from me.' A light punch landed on Kaoru's arm as his brother winked at him.

Sighing with part relief, part annoyance, he smiled and replied: 'Looks like the cat's out the bag now huh.'

'Yup. And that white stain from the other day? You don't have to be embarrassed.' A blush spread across the younger's face as he got what Hikaru was hinting at.

'Hika~!' He groaned and threw a pillow at his brother, nearly knocking his cocoa out of his hand.

'Whoa Kaoru! Violence!' They both laughed and put their drinks on the bed side table before going under the covers and closing their eyes.

He just didn't get it. Maybe Kaoru was thankful for that. How would things have gone if he had found out?

* * *

><p><strong>So there it was :D I was in a much better mood today so longer chappy ^-^<strong>

**Is Hikaru's niceness gonna last? Will Kaoru get found out? I will decide when I write the next chapter! xD**

**R&R! **

**Tora xxx**


	8. Kidnapp

**Hey guys! Ok so after suffering severe abuse from Kitty I have to put up this chapter XD She's kinda co-author cos she came up with a lot of the idea whilst slapping her gnat bites. ;p**

**...wind: Kyoya was MORE involved in this chappy and might help Kaoru more later on :]**

**Jwahl: Thanks ^-^**

…**DoThis: I was gonna do that than I thought it would end it too soon ;]**

…**BlackRose: Thanks ^-^/**

**Kitty: Here's your damn update XD**

**Disclaimer: huh? I don't own Ouran? Eh you knew that already xD**

**And btw...i dont know what happened to Sunday :3 Enjoy!**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

~*~*~3:30am Monday~*~*~

_He looks so…weird when he sleeps..._

Kaoru had woken too early again and was now sitting cross legged, staring at his brother's sleeping form next to him. Feeling an itch in the back of his throat he held his breath. He didn't want to cough and wake Hikaru up. But despite his efforts the cough made its way past the point of no return, making Kaoru cough violently.

The sleeping boy fidgeted and made weird grumbling noises as he turn over so he was facing Kaoru.

'Kao…give me back the balloon…' The younger twin had to stifle giggles at his twin's sleep talking. What was he on about? Balloon?

Without warning another cough hit the boy. This time the cough was enough to wake the sleeping twin, who hit his mirror image on the leg and complained.

'Kaoru…Shut up…Baka…' His eyes were slightly open and his face held a scowl.

Sighing, Kaoru began to get up off the bed. 'Sorry Hika. I'm gonna go shower now anyway.'

'Wait, what time is it?' The younger twin had never thought to check. Looking at the phone on the bedside table he glared at the numbers it showed.

'Um…you know what never mind…I can shower later.' Just as he was about to climb over Hikaru and into his own side of the bed something on the floor caught his eye.

'Oh my fuuuhh…Hikaaaa…...' The elder's eyes widened as he was leaped onto by a frightened younger twin.

'What's wrong Kao? For Christ's sake I was just getting back to sleep as well!'

Embarrassed, Kaoru rolled off his brother onto the empty side of the bed. 'Never mind Hika…It wasn't that big. You can go back to sleep now.'

'Thanks for your permission oh great annoyance.'

'Welcome.' Kaoru himself decided he would try to sleep but anytime he was close to drifting off, he was attacked by a coughing fit.

~*~*~8:30am Monday~*~*~

Since they had properly waked up, Hikaru had been awfully quiet. Almost the same quiet as Mori-senpai. Except Mori-senpai had no emotion in his short replies. Hikaru's replies however were filled with irritation.

Kaoru had just let it slide. Until lunch when he started to feel hurt by his brother ignoring him.

'I'm not ignoring you Kaoru.' The younger twin froze then turns to look at his brother who sat poking his tuna. 'Your coughing fits early just kept me up is all. I hope you're not sick.'

Kaoru smiled. Hikaru really did care for him after all. 'I'm sure i'm fine. I'll stop by the chemist later and get some soothers or something.'

Hikaru nodded and went back to eating his lunch.

Despite knowing the reason his brother was so quiet, Kaoru couldn't stand being ignored at all, whatever the reason. This was when he decided he had a problem. And he needed to speak to someone about. Someone that wasn't Hikaru.

The rest of the day passed quickly and it was now time for Host club.

Looking over the other 6 people in the room, Kaoru settled on the one he deemed most appropriate for guidance. Mother.

'Hey Kyoya-senpai…'

'Kaoru.' Kyoya didn't look up from his black book.

'Uhh…Ya know what I hate? Attention whores. They just want attention all the time. They just can't stand being in the background! What's up with that! How would you, Kyoya-senpai, deal with someone like this?'

'Me? Well…' Kyoya momentarily looked up from his book, a smirk on his face. 'I would tell him to tell his brother the truth.'

Kaoru stood in shock. 'How….? His voice was barely a whisper.

'Oh come on Kaoru. You've known me long enough to know I know everything about everyone. By the way, those shorts suit your legs very nicely. You don't exactly have the most masculine figure after all.'

Not knowing whether to be angry or just plain amazed, he went over to his seat on the sofa next to Hikaru. A shiver was sent down his spine as he felt teeth on the top of his ear. 'H-Hika…What are you doing…?'

'Getting into character…my little uke…' Kaoru knew Hikaru knew he hated being called that. It made him feel so defenceless and weak. However he was enjoying this too much to care.

'Host club is now….Open for business!' Tamaki shouted as the door opened allowing a bunch of screaming girls through.

Host club commenced as usual. The twins performed their 'brotherly love' act as usual. Soon it was finished for the night and the hosts started to make their way home.

Exiting the building Kaoru turned to Kyoya and whispered, 'Kyoya-senpai…was you telling the truth about my legs?' A blush across the red head's face made the black haired boy chuckle.

'Why would I lie to you?' He winked before getting in his family's limo.

'Come on Kao!' Hikaru was getting annoyed with waiting for his brother to get in the car.

'You go on. I'm gonna go to the commoners store with Haruhi for some medicine. I'll see ya at home.'

With a shrug, Hikaru closed the door and the limo drove off.

Haruhi appeared behind the younger twin and her sudden presence made him jump.

'What was that about me?' Her brown eyes looked up at him, boredom evident.

'I'm coming to the store with you. Why, you don't want me to?' The brunette shrugged.

'I guess that's ok.'

They walked to the commoner's store, the awkwardness, visible even to passersby.

After getting himself Strepsils, Kaoru said goodbye to Haruhi and began to walk home.

He didn't get very far though. A large hand clapped round his mouth and he was pushed towards an old, beat up, Aldi.

He was thrown in the boot and a smell floated towards his nostrils. Everything began to cloud over until it all went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooohhhhh! 0o0! So Kao-chan's in trouble! Sorry if some of it seems irrelevant. It's really just a lead up to the next chappy which is gonna be way more exciting XD<strong>

**R&R!**

**Tora xxx**


	9. Rescue

**:O two chapters in one night? Well I was kinda on a roll xD**

**So this chapter, basically all curteosy of Kitty who came up with the ideas. I just did the lemon ;3**

**Yes you did read right. Not some weird mango thing xD something of more of a citrusy nature :p**

**Disclaimer: disclaimed. Again.**

**Enjoy! \^o^/**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

When Kaoru regained consciousness he noticed his arms were tied together at the wrists by rope hanging from the low ceiling. His feet were barely on the ground and it smelt damp.

_Where am I?_

He tried as hard as he could to remember what had happened before he was brought…here. But he couldn't remember a thing.

A creaking door made his heart start pounding with fear.

'Oh look who's awake…' The voice automatically made Kaoru freeze. It was the man from the counter at the sex store. He had hinted at a go with the red head but never actually managed to get anything. It could only be assumed here was here to collect.

'You're lucky I let you wake up before I got my fun. What a coincidence that I found you there walking alone…looking so adorable too I might add.'

'What do you want?' Despite trying to make his voice sound as strong and fearless as possible, it was still noticeably shaking.

'I asked you to save me a large one didn't I? I'm hoping you did.'

'L-let me down from here and then…I'll give you one hell of a round.' A hint of mischief crept into his voice, even surprising himself.

The man – who Kaoru remembered from his nametag, was called Niwa - considered this for a moment before going to untie the young red head.

But just to make sure he couldn't escape, Niwa threw him into something that vaguely resembled a cage.

_Was this man crazy?_

No sooner did the answer to his question appear. Yes. This man was a complete and utter psychopath.

~*~*~About an Hour later~*~*~

Niwa had left Kaoru alone in the cage like thing. Sweat slowly made its way down the boy's forehead as he leant against the wall and closed his eyes.

Right now he needed to get out. But he couldn't. His body hurt from being whipped, and he didn't even know where he was.

He could of course call someone. He still had his phone after all. Without even looking at the phone screen he dialled Hikaru's number. He needed his brother.

'Kao?' The voice on the other side of the phone sounded panicked.

'Hika! Please you have to come get me. I don't even know where I am. I'm just hoping your GPS does.' Kaoru was wondering if his twin could even hear his voice. His throat killed from the screams of pain, without the added hush of his whispering.

'Alright Kao. I'm coming. I love you Bro.' And he hung up.

_I love you Bro._

_Bro._

Kaoru sighed. His brother did love him. He knew that. He just didn't love him the same way. Never before though had he been so happy to hear the urgency in Hikaru's voice.

Hours passed and Hikaru still hadn't arrived. Kaoru was beginning to wonder if he was coming at all. At least Niwa hadn't returned for more pleasure.

In the silence of the basement, everything above ground could be heard. By the sounds of it Niwa was watching some cop show.

But then Kaoru began to hear different voices. They weren't in sync with the TV show which must mean they were…real? As the basement door opened letting light flood in the boy was greeted by his mirror image running towards him.

'KAORU!' Sirens sounded outside, too loud to be on the TV.

'Hika…You came for me…' Kaoru smiled up at his brother, pure love showing in his eyes. Hikaru seemed to frown a little but then smiled and laughed.

'You are silly Kao…Of course I came. Why would I leave my little bro locked up in some creepy guy's basement?'

'True.' Kaoru grinned and stood up. He felt a little dizzy and gripped Hikaru's arm for support.

Together they went outside and got into the limo. Police had asked Kaoru to make a statement which Hikaru had said he would give tomorrow when he was feeling more himself.

The ride home was long and tiring. Hikaru turned to Kaoru and cleared his throat slightly.

'Kao…I only saved you cos you're my brother. that's all you are to me. Ok? I don't think of you another way.'

'I know that. But I won't give up.' He winked slightly at the older twin who's jaw seemed to clench.

'I rejected you ages ago Kaoru. And you still haven't found anyone? You're sick and twisted! And-' He was cut off by a pair of lips being smashed against his own.

The younger twin had moved onto his lap and looked down into his brother's eyes. When he spoke his voice was low and seductive. 'Just shut up and screw me.' He crushed their lips together once again. Moving his tongue along them until his twin decided to cooperate and open his mouth to allow entry.

Moaning against Hikaru's mouth, Kaoru began to grind up against him, feeling the bulge in his older brother's pants expand.

'Mm..Kao…' A hand strayed up the back of the younger's shirt, running along the welts made by the whip. Meanwhile Kaoru began to remove Hikaru's shirt and unbutton his pants allowing the bulge to have some freedom.

Soon after much kissing and touching, Hikaru was positioned at Kaoru's entrance, panting and gazing into his brother's eyes.

'Just…do it…please…' And as Hikaru pushed into the ring of muscle, they both let out a moan. Kaoru immediately began thrusting up encouraging Hikaru to move inside him, starting slow but quickly progressing to deep and fast thrusts.

Wrapping his hand round Kaoru's member, Hikaru began to pump his hand causing his younger twin to scream with pleasure till he finally released. The tight spasming caused the seme of the pair to release inside his little uke.

They both sat panting in the back of the car, Kaoru contently falling asleep. Hikaru quickly dressed him before dressing himself as the limo pulled up outside their mansion.

As the door was opened the elder of the two picked up his sleeping younger brother and carried him inside and upstairs where he lay him on the bed.

Yes he'd been a bad brother. He'd said thing he shouldn't have. But he wasn't going to let anything happen to Kaoru. From now on he wasn't going to let him out of his sight. He would personally protect Kaoru from everything from the simplest bee to the most powerful gun.

No one was going to touch his brother without Hikaru's permission. No one.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa Hika-kun's gonna all protective :o<strong>

**Wasnt that a long chapter xP**

**Hope you liked the Lemon ;P sorry if it wasn't very good xD**

**So thanks to Kitty who basically came up with that chapter x3**

**R&R ^-^/**

**Tora xxx**


	10. Bodyguard

**Hey :]**

**Here's chapter 10. Sorry if it's not very good :/ i'm kinda sleepy. **

**Anyway please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: It's been 10 chapters…I think we've established I don't own Ouran.**

**Oh and interesting bit of trivia: I can only write my stories using Rockwell font in size 14. xD**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

~*~*~8am Tuesday~*~*~

Hikaru awoke when he felt movement beside him.

'Kaoru? Where are you going?' He sat up and turned to face to his younger brother who stood holding a towel and change of clothes by the bathroom door.

'Only taking a shower Hika. You can go back to sleep.' Kaoru smiled and waited for his brother to turn over to sleep again. It was a surprise when he didn't.

'I'm coming with you.' This response made Kaoru's eyes widen before a blush crept up his face.

'Well…o-okay…' He smiled as his brother got up and followed him into the bathroom.

Hikaru removed his clothes with no hesitation but Kaoru was a little more shy not to mention the sight of his brothers perfect body was making him self conscious.

'Come on Kao. We're identical. It's nothing I've haven't seen before.'

'I guess…' However, pulling off his shirt, Kaoru could only think that his older twin's body was much more beautiful than his own. much more muscular, much more picturesque.

Climbing into the shower and turning it on warm, the younger twin let the water run through his hair and down his back. Hikaru stood opposite watching his brother shower. When he was satisfied the younger was clean he let him get out from under the water and showered himself.

Kaoru had to admit he was slightly disappointed. All Hikaru had done was watch him. As pervy as he thought it was, he was hoping he would do something…erotic.

When both twins were clean, dry and dressed they exited the bathroom and went down stairs for breakfast. They sat opposite each other and tried one of the delicious breakfast items from their plates.

Kaoru coughed a little, annoyed that his cough was returning. Hikaru's eyes widened and he shouted for one of the maids to get him a glass of water.

'Hika it's only a little cough. I'm not choking to death.' Kaoru laughed, still a little confused by this New Hikaru.

'Well forgive me for worrying about my little brother.' Hikaru's voice was stern and it made the younger frown slightly.

After finishing their breakfast they made their way to the limo waiting out front. Kaoru climbed in first and Hikaru followed shutting the door behind him. Kaoru sighed, a little bored at the lack of conversation and began humming. Hikaru picked up on the tune and ordered the driver to play the song. He did and Kaoru smiled and punched him playful on the arm.

'Thanks Hika. I love this song.'

_dakishimete uso wo shitte ita noni_

_oboreru kokoro kakuse nai_

'A bit of a weird song though don't you think, Kao? When did you start liking The GazzettE?' Hikaru raised an eyebrow to his mirror image who just laughed slightly a sad smile on his face.

'I have for a while now actually. You just never noticed.'

The rest of the ride was silent aside from the music and if Hikaru wasn't acting weird enough as it was, it got even when when they arrived at school…

'KAO-CHAN!' Honey senpai threw himself at the younger twin but was blocked by the other. 'Hika-chan?' The blonde stared at him confused.

'You might have hurt Kaoru. All that cake makes you put on weight Honey-senpai.' Taking his brothers hand, Hikaru pulled then both inside the building leaving an upset Honey-senpai being comforted by an annoyed Mori-senpai.

Once they had reached the classroom Kaoru asked, 'Hika, what was that back there?'

'I didn't want him hurting you.' Hikaru replied with a shrug.

As the day went by Kaoru started to become…almost scared of his twin.

At lunch Haruhi had asked Kaoru something about their English Literature lesson when Hikaru just butted in.

'Go ask someone else Haruhi. Stop asking my Kaoru questions.'

Yes, it was annoying how far he was going to protect Kaoru from unthreatening things like Haruhi but it did make him smile when he was referred to as _'My Kaoru'_.

However. When Hikaru told a teacher that Kaoru couldn't answer the question because it was 'too much unnecessary effort', with much spite, that was the last straw.

'Hika! What is up with you today?' Kaoru confronted Hikaru when they got out of class.

'I'm just making sure you don't get hurt, Kao.'

'Don't get hurt? Or don't run away? Honestly Hika I can't even go to bathroom by myself!'

'You didn't complain earlier when we took that shower.'

Remembering this Kaoru found himself blushing again. 'That's because I thought…'

Hikaru looked at Kaoru with shock. 'You mean you thought I loved you back? Kao how could think that? I try and be a good brother and you think I'm falling for you?' His voice had suddenly become loud and angry and a few people were staring. 'Alright fine. If this is what I have to say to make you stop thinking this sort of thing, then I'll say it. I don't give a damn about you Kaoru. No one does. No one really cares about you or anything you have to say!'

Kaoru felt his eyes begin to fill with tears as he watched his mirror image storm away from him.

Why couldn't Hikaru just get it right? He was either horribly cold or misleadingly overprotective. There was no grey with him.

It was then that Kaoru realised how different the two had really become in this short space of time. As different as black and white. Sorrow and joy. As different as the twins they had never wished to become.

* * *

><p><strong>Can Hikaru keep being nice? Answer: no. Apparently not. xD<strong>

**So there was chapter 10 for you all. Sorry its kinda short..I only update cos I love yas :p**

**R&R**

**Tora xxx**


	11. Change

**Hello people :p**

**Here's chapter 11 for you all. I loved writing this chappy xD**

**So first things first: The song from last chapter was Red by The GazzettE (My favourite band) :D**

**Added a little twist here. Please enjoy ;3**

**Disclaimer: *sob***

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

~*~*~4pm Tuesday~*~*~

Kaoru's mind was still in a state of shock from the words Hikaru had said earlier.

_I don't give a damn about you Kaoru._

Apparently, according to his cruel brother, no one cared about him. He let out a humourless laugh and continued walking. He in truth had no idea where he was going. He was simply letting his feet take him wherever.

It wasn't until he stopped walking that Kaoru took interest in where he was. Looking up at the shop in front of him and its bold neon lettering, he began to wonder. Was there a thought deep in his subconscious, so deep in fact he didn't even know it was there, that was telling him this is where he wanted to go? After a few more minutes of staring at the sign he walked forward and pushed open the door, immediately being hit with a blast of music from his favourite band. He grinned. This was fate. This was the start of a new Kaoru. A Kaoru that cared about no one. Just as no one cared about him.

~*~*~9am Wednesday~*~*~

Kaoru had hung around in a hotel for a while waiting till he knew Hikaru would be on his way to school before going home and changing. He didn't wanted his brother to see him. Not yet anyway.

He still arrived earlier to school that he expected but that was okay. As he walked from the car to the building he could feel the stares on him. He could hear the whispers spreading through the other students. And he loved it. Loved the attention on him. The strength he felt walking alone as the new Kaoru, not the old Kaoru walking silently beside his brother.

When it was time for class he felt a grin spread on his face. Hikaru was going to see him.

'Kao!'

'Hmm?' As he turned to face his brother he saw him stumble back and gasp in shock.

'Kao…What happened to you?'

Kaoru's eyes were thickly lined with black and his hair covered over most of the left side of his face. His white school shirt was undone and over a long sleeved black and blue striped shirt, his blazer or tie nowhere in sight. But the thing that shocked the older twin the most was the small diamond stud gracing his nose and the black angel bites on his top lip. This wasn't his little brother.

'Why are you asking? I thought you didn't care. I thought no one did.' Kaoru was blunt with his reply shrugging ever so slightly and moving his tongue to lick his lip piercing, flashing the silver stud that rest in the middle of his tongue.

Hikaru couldn't say anything. He had said those words. Kaoru thought that his own brother didn't care about him. And it was all because of those words.

As the younger twin turned to walk away, anger surged through Hikaru.

'Don't you turn away from me!' He grabbed his brother's shoulder and turned him round. 'Take those…those things out now!' When his only response was Kaoru's eyes gazing off in an uninterested mannet he got really annoyed.

'Hika!' Kaoru hissed as his older twin's palm made contact with his cheek. He grabbed his brothers hair and pulled his head down to meet his knee.

Reaching a hand to his bloody nose Hikaru growled and glared daggers at Kaoru who again turned to walk away.

But he didn't get very far as a kick struck him in the back of the head making him fall to his knees.

People around them were gasping and watching in fear as the brothers continued to fight each other. Punches were flying everywhere, some were skilfully dodged and others hit so hard it winded the target.

Kaoru finally managed to wrap his hands around Hikaru's neck, positioning his thumbs on his windpipe.

Hikaru took this as a chance to do the same back.

'You do it and we both go down. We are _twins_ after all.' Fire burned in Hikaru's golden eyes as he stared into the identical eyes opposite him.

'So be it. As long as you're dead and don't have to ever look at your face again.' He spat out the words as his thumbs began to push into the elder's throat as he felt the same happen to him.

Then they both stopped pushing. They still continued to stare into the other's eyes waiting to see would make the next move. Other people stood staring as the tension built up. The whole hallway had gone silent all except from the breathing of the two boys stood in the middle, both with blood running down their faces.

Kaoru was the first to break away, immediately falling into his brother and breaking into tears. Hikaru embraced him tightly and cried into his neck. Girls around began to cry with them, admiring the beauty of the scene.

'I-I don't l-like this k-kuroKao…' Hikaru sobbed into his twin's ear.

Kaoru only nodded and clutched his brother tighter before whispering, 'I don't like me either.'

After just sitting in each other's arms for a while they noticed that the hallway was now empty aside from them. Class a started already and blood was still on the twin's faces. Deciding a trip to the infirmary would be wise they both stood up and made their way there, hand in hand.

'Kao…' Hikaru was the first to break the silence. 'I care about you. Don't let me or anyone else tell you otherwise.'

'Hika…I still love you. And I won't let you or anyone else tell me otherwise.' The younger twin clutched his brother's hand a little tighter.

After a few more minutes of walking in silence and they reached the infirmary. That's when Kaoru got the shock of his life. A warm pair of lips lightly pressed against his own and pulled away again.

'I love you too Kao. Please don't do anything like that again.'

Staring at the kind smiled on Hikaru's lips, one question circulated Kaoru's mind.

_What did Hikaru know?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! :D Chapter 11 there for ya ^-^<strong>

**Ok so I loved writing the fight scene. And then the make-up scene too. What does everyone think of KuroKao? ;p**

**And in case people didn't know (Kitty) Kuro = Black.**

**So there ya go :)**

**R&R please!**

**Tora xxx**


	12. Seeking Comfort

**Morning****xD **

**So here's chapter 12. I may have another chapter up later today but I'm not sure yet.**

**Disclaimer: *looks at front page of Manga* Damn, it says Bisco Hatori -_-**

**Enjoy :]**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

~*~*~In the Infirmary~*~*~

The nurse had just finished clearing up the twins faces and had them sitting on one of the beds together with a cup of tea each, to calm them down before returning to class.

Kaoru decided to use this a chance to talk to Hikaru about what he knew.

'Alright. Tell me. How much of this do you know about?'

Hikaru looked into his brothers eyes before averting his gaze and replying solemnly. 'All of it.'

'When did you find out?' Kaoru still found himself still slightly doubting his twin's knowledge.

'In the car the other day. Your first time, it's supposed to hurt, right?' Hikaru was looking back up, slightly disgusted, at Kaoru who nodded slowly. 'Well you moaned. It didn't hurt you. Which meant it wasn't your first time. Then piece that together with the outfit and white stain. You don't get that from just visiting a strip club. But in case I was wrong I checked with someone.'

Kaoru could feel his cheeks burning up and a lump forming in his throat. 'Who did you check with, Hikaru?' His voice was stern as he tried to hold back tears.

'Kyoya.' Hikaru stared at him, no emotion in his eyes. Suddenly, Kaoru placed his half empty cup down on a table and began running from the infirmary.

He couldn't believe that Kyoya had told his brother about him. Well no, Hikaru had figured it out on his own but Kyoya had still confirmed it!

Ignoring Hikaru's shouts from behind him as he followed, Kaoru burst into the 2nd Year A class classroom. Everyone within the room turned to stare at the boy who proceeded over to Kyoya's desk placing his hands round the older boys throat. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

'YOU TRAITOR! I CANT BELIEVE YOU TOLD HIM!' The younger twin felt tears running down his face as he shook the older boy by his neck.

Kyoya however was very calm and gently placed his hand on Kaoru's, prying them away from his throat. 'I never promised not to.'

The rest of the class remained silent staring at the scene. Even Tamaki sat gaping at them.

Then Kaoru just couldn't take he. Slumping over Kyoya's desk he collapsed in sobs, muttering incoherently every so often.

This shocked the black haired boy and not really knowing what do, he placed his hand lightly on Kaoru's head, stroking his hair.

'H-he h-hates Me, K-Kyoya!'

Looking up at the annoyed face of his teacher, Kyoya got up from his seat and walked round the desk to pick Kaoru up from the floor.

'Apologies Sensei.' After bowing slightly, he made his way from the room, the red headed boy crying into his chest, closing the door behind them.

He attempted to set Kaoru down on the floor to no avail, as he wouldn't let go of Kyoya's shirt.

Sighing, Kyoya settled with sitting on the floor and began to rock Kaoru gently, hushing him every so often. Naturally, he wasn't made for this parenting sort of thing, he was made for business, but somehow comforting Kaoru right there he felt as if he was the only one who could do so.

Hikaru had left to go get Haruhi from their class hoping she could help calm his brother down. Returning they saw Kaoru silently crying into Kyoya.

'Kao…Come here…' Hikaru reached his arms out to his younger twin who refused to come to him, instead gripping Kyoya's shirt even tighter.

'N-no. Go away.' Then the crying boy said something none of them expected. 'I don't want you, Hika. I don't want Haruhi either. I only want Kyoya.'

Shooting a glare in Kyoya's direction, Hikaru took hold of Haruhi's hand a pulled her close to him.

'Ya know what Kao? I don't want you either. I have Haruhi. Why would I need you?' And as Kaoru looked up at his older brother he found himself quickly hiding his face once more.

The sight of Hikaru's lips pressing into Haruhi's made Kaoru feel physically sick. Those were the same lips that had softly kissed him not long before.

Haruhi stood shocked when Hikaru pulled away. They were all silent. Until…

_SLAP._

Kaoru and Kyoya looked up at Haruhi in shock as Hikaru touched his cheek.

'Apologise to your brother now Hikaru! You're so selfish! You want everyone to be on your side but right now only a fool would take your side!'

Hikaru looked away from Haruhi and down at his younger brother, who had a faint smiled played on his lips. He would have to thank Haruhi for that later.

'Kao…I'm…Not sorry! For anything! Why should I?' Hikaru turned a began to return to class, leaving the other 3 students staring after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so it's shorter than the last few chapters but I kinda wanted to put the next part in a different chapter. So there was chapter 12. <strong>

**For those that like a bit of Kyoya comforting there it was :3 **

**And I don't particularly like Haruhi, but Hikaru needed a bitch slap.**

**So yup R&R! \^-^/**

**Tora xxx**


	13. Notes and confontation

**Hello again :3 second time to day i'm updating! **

**So here's chapter 13**

**In this chapter the _italic underlined_ parts are notes or texts just so ya know ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except my laptop. ;]**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

Kyoya had walked Kaoru and Haruhi to their class in time for second lesson and was now receiving a tight hug from the younger twin.

'Thank you Kyoya.' Hugging back Kyoya smiled before leaving for his own lesson.

Kaoru took his regular seat on Haruhi's right whilst Hikaru sat to her left.

It was English and Kaoru loved English. However he was finding it hard to concentrate when he kept feeling Hikaru's staring at him. Finally deciding Hikaru was becoming annoying, he pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled lightly on it, passing it on to Haruhi to give to Hikaru.

_Stop staring at me. Idiot. – Kaoru_

Hikaru glared at his brother before scribbling back a response in identical handwriting.

_I'll do what I like. Prostitute. – Hikaru_

Again the note was passed via Haruhi. Kaoru read the note and responded angrily.

_I wish I would have finished strangling you now. – Kaoru_

Haruhi again passed the note sighing.

_Go play in traffic Kaoru. – Hikaru_

Kaoru laughed inwardly at the comment.

_Let's play tag. – Kaoru_

This time when the note reached Haruhi she scribbled a comment herself.

_Hikaru you were supposed to be apologising. Kaoru you're not helping. - Haruhi_

Hikaru raised his eyebrow at the brunette when he received the note.

_Haruhi, Why should I apologise to the gay prostitute that fell in love with his own brother? And gladly Kaoru. We both know I always win. – Hikaru_

Haruhi grimaced but didn't respond to the note, just passed it on to Kaoru.

_Careful Hika. We both know I could be holding the knife that kills you. – Kaor_

Kaoru didn't finish writing his name before the note was snatched from his hand.

'Passing notes? How immature. If it was something important you could have just shared with the whole class.' The teacher smirked as she began to read through the notes. However the smirk quickly faded as she read further.

Glancing once more at the 3 students she made her way to her desk.

'Haruhi, you will not be in trouble. However Hikaru, Kaoru, I will be in contact with your parents.' Placing the note down she continued with her lesson as if it had never been disrupted.

Hikaru smirked when the teacher said this. He was glad Kaoru was about to be found out. Kaoru however was physically shaking. All colour had left his face and he sat staring with glassy eyes.

~*~*~Later at home~*~*~

The twins had been made to skip host club and go straight home. The journey was silent until Kaoru's phone went off with the message tone. He got it out and read the message.

_From: Ootori K_

_Message: Haruhi told me why you're not here. Good luck._

Kaoru smiled slightly and text back.

_To: Ootori K_

_Message: Thanks Kyoya _

He then put away the phone and endured the rest of the silent ride home.

Upon reaching their mansion the twins got out of the limo completely ignoring each other, and made their way to the front door.

Inside the house they were greeted by both of their parents who looked extremely annoyed yet slightly concerned.

Their mother let out a small gasp when she saw Kaoru. The skin around his piercings was red from where they had been caught multiply times during the fight and his eyeliner had run down his cheeks from his crying.

Clearing his throat their father stepped forward. 'Let's go into the lounge.'

The twin's did as instructed a sat on the couch as far away from each other as they could get whilst their parents sat on the couch opposite them.

'Now, boys. It's very rare we get a phone call from your school. So it was a surprise to us when they rang earlier.' Their mother took a deep breath before shaking her head. 'I don't even know where to start!'

Their father turned his attention to Hikaru who looked at him, eyebrows slightly raised.

'Hikaru. Apparently you called your brother a gay prostitute? A reason?'

Hikaru laughed bitterly. 'He is!' He proceeded to tell them the story of how he found out about Kaoru's whereabouts, leaving out the part involving the two of them in the car.

Turning to Kaoru, who hadn't said a word since they got home, their mother sighed and spoke. She made her voice soft and comforting. 'Kaoru dear, we have no problems with you being gay. You're still our son after all. But I don't understand why you would feel the need to sleep with dirty old men!'

Kaoru didn't answer, only sat staring at the corner of the room which had suddenly become very interesting.

'And he says he's in love with me! How sick is that? And he tried to kill me! He's a psychopath!' Hikaru's voice gradually got louder until Kaoru flinched at the sound.

Maybe Hikaru was right. Maybe he was a psychopath. It would explain all the crazy things he did after all.

'Kaoru? Are those things true?' His father's voice was stern but he was trying to be caring just like their mother had been. They were dealing damaged goods, after all.

'Yes. It's all true. The prostitution, me being gay, me being in love with Hikaru, my trying to kill Hikaru. Why not just complete the list by adding suicide to it?' Kaoru's voice was a murmur and he refused to make eye contact with any of his family.

A slight gasp escaped his mother's lips and his father's eyes widened. Hikaru held a satisfied look on his face.

'I'm sorry dear, but I can't have you like this. I'm going to have to sign you up for therapy. I can't have my gay son in love with his brother, being a prostitute, being extremely violent and getting random piercings!' Mrs Hitachiin rushed her words finally running out of air and breathing deeply.

Kaoru smirked. 'So you noticed huh?' Mr Hitachiin looked sternly at his youngest son then at his eldest.

'Both of you. Go to your rooms. You can come back down for dinner.'

The twins stood up and took their leave. Kaoru ran into his room tears streaming down his cheeks again. Hikaru had to admit it did make him sad to see Kaoru cry, and Kaoru seemed to be crying a lot recently.

Instead of going into his own room he knocked on Kaoru's door lightly.

'Kao…can I come in?' He heard his little brother's sobs.

'No! I don't want to talk to you! Go away!' The word's sent a pang through Hikaru's chest. He wasn't going away. He wasn't going to just give in so easily. So he sat with his back against the door, listening to painful sobs coming from the identical being inside the room.

Just listening.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry if it wasn't brilliant. I had to put a bit of their parents reactions to their sons. Anyway hope you liked :]<strong>

**R&R **

**Tora xxx**


	14. Notes and appointments

**WHOA! 3 chapters in one day! It's not even 5pm yet ;o Anyway it's a short chappy. Needed a bit of linkage and a bit more note-ism.**

**Again the **_**underlined italics **_**are notes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hitachiin bros. I just borrow their lives for stories. ^0^**

**Enjoy :3**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14<span>

It had been an hour since the twins had been sent to their rooms. Hikaru was bored, but refused to move and Kaoru just sat staring at the door.

Just as Hikaru decided that waiting was hopeless, a piece of folded paper with _Hika _scrawled on it, slid under the door. A confused smile spread across Hikaru's face as he opened the paper and read:

_Hi. – Kao._

Hikaru ran into his room to grab a pen. Trying to think of something slightly witty to write back he scribbled a little response and sent it back under the door.

_I thought you weren't talking to me? ;] – Hika_

Kaoru read the note and hit once on the door to let Hikaru know his opinions of his witty comment, before writing his own comment and sending it back.

_Hahaha. This isn't talking anyway. This is writing. Dumbass. – Kao_

Hikaru laughed quietly, though still loud enough for Kaoru to hear.

_Open the door and we can…write verbally? – Hika_

Kaoru sighed as he read it. Write verbally. Just like Hika to say that.

_No. I like it better like this. So if you make me cry you can't see my tears. – Kao_

Reading this, Hikaru felt shame and guilt wash over him. It wasn't until a small tear hit the ink making it spread, that Hikaru realised that Kaoru's sadness made him sad too.

_I'm sorry Kao. Please open the door. I want to hug you…;[ - Hika_

Kaoru thought momentarily about opening the door. It was incredibly tempting, especially noticing the smudged ink. But he thought he would ask something first.

_Do you love me Hika? – Kao_

Hikaru shook his head and sighed. Why did it always come back to this?

_Yes. But not in the way you want me to. – Hika_

Just as he began to push it under the door he took it back and began to write a little extra,.

_But if you keep being so damn adorable I might just end up falling for you ;] – Hika_

Kaoru frowned at the first of the comments but then laughed as he read the second. He had an idea. Grabbing a new sheet of paper Kaoru began his idea.

Hikaru waited outside for the reply but after 10 minutes none had come. He knocked slightly on the door to make sure his brother was still there.

'Hang on Hika! I'm nearly done.' Hikaru couldn't help but grin when he heard his brothers voice again. The voice of the old Kaoru.

A few more minutes of waiting and a piece of paper slipped under the door. On the paper was a drawing of the twins. Hikaru was surprised at how good an artist his brother was. Above the drawing was a small scribble saying,

_I love you, Hika :D_

'I love you too little bro.' Hikaru walked off into his room to place the drawing on his desk where it wouldn't get ripped or damaged.

Soon the twins were called down for dinner. It was an English style roast with fresh vegetables and meat.

Hikaru winked at Kaoru and Kaoru smiled and blushed. Their parents noticed this.

'So have you too made up?' their mother dabbed her napkin at the corner of her mouth. They both nodded. 'Oh good.' Their father then looked up as if a thought had just hit him.

'Ah Kaoru! We booked an appointment with a therapist for you. Tomorrow at 4. We figured you could go straight from Host club. The doctor's a very nice man, and fully qualified. Your driver has already been instructed on where to take you.'

Kaoru groaned and slumped in his chair. 'I don't need therapy…'

Hikaru felt sorry for his twin. Mostly because he knew that Kaoru _did_ need therapy. He was a damaged kid. And it hurt Hikaru to know that he was the main reason his brother was damaged. It had been he who rejected him. He who had been so cruel. He would have liked to say if anyone needed therapy it was him. But that wasn't true. Kaoru honestly needed the help. Needed his problems dealt with by professionals. And what with the violence he'd been using, possibly professionals with guns.

Of course Hikaru would never tell his brother he needed therapy. He for now would just take his side and feel sympathetic towards him.

After all.

Kaoru was the one holding the knife that _would_ kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>So another short chapter there. However I feel personally that the ending of it was quite powerful. So Kaoru needs therapy :O Poor kid. I think I'll have some fun writing that chapter though. Bring in a little bit of comic relief.<strong>

**So hope you enjoyed it**

**R&R everyone :3**

**Tora xxx**


	15. Therapy Session

**Hello ;o**

**How is everyone on this rainy Monday night, hmm?**

**I'm glad to present you with chapter 15 :D**

**Thanks to everyone for their reviews, they make me keep writing ^-^/**

**Disclaimer: Come on. It's been 15 chapters.**

**Enjoy :]**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15<span>

The day had gone by fast. Hikaru had been in a reasonable mood – reasonable meaning he hadn't managed to make Kaoru cry yet.

Another successful day at the host club had just finished and it was time for a cleanup. Kaoru couldn't stay to help though. He had his _appointment_ to get to.

Sighing he walked over to Hikaru, who was collecting a few teacups from the table.

'Hika, I'm going now' Hikaru looked over and smiled before pulling Kaoru into a hug, still holding the cups.

'Alright bro. Good luck.' Kaoru rolled his eyes and said goodbye to the other host club members and took his leave.

Upon reaching the hospital's mental department Kaoru began to feel nervous. Before leaving in the morning, Mrs Hitachiin and had made him turn his piercings in the other way to look more respectable, made sure he wasn't wearing any make up and packed a respectable set of clothes for him to change into in the limo. It certainly didn't ease his nerves knowing the efforts his mother was going to in order to impress this man.

'Master Kaoru Hitachiin?' A blonde woman sat behind the desk outside the doctor's office, called for him and Kaoru stood from his chair and made his way to the door.

Entering the office he saw a small bald man in round glasses sitting behind a large mahogany desk.

'Ah! Master Hitachiin. Please take a pew.'

'Pew?' Kaoru felt his eye twitch. What the hell was a pew?

'Seat. You don't go to church?' The doctor looked surprised and adjusted his glasses slightly. The boy just shook his head with a smirk as he sat on the black leather couch.

'So anyway, My name is Doctor Cartwright. I understand your parents sent you because you have some problems they would like to be dealt, correct?'

'Eh. Not really problems as such.'

'Really? Because my notes say, prostitution, incestuous love, and sudden violence. You don't call these problems?' The doctor had taken quite a sarcastic tone earning a glare from the red head on the couch. 'Right so let's start with a little activity I like to give my patients.'

Kaoru stared at the ball of clay that had been placed on the coffee table in front of him.

'Mould your mood. I enjoy doing this activity with patients as there are no limits. Be creative! Express yourself!' Dr Cartwright wore a grin similar to that of a determined theatre actor. Kaoru just raised an eyebrow and began modelling.

Half an hour of intense modelling passed. The doctor was now half asleep in his swivel chair whilst Kaoru was adding the finishing touched to his masterpiece.

'And….DON E!' The boy placed the clay model in front of the doctor who had jumped at the sudden outburst. Adjusting his glasses he took a long look at the model.

'And this is…a turtle?' Kaoru tried not to laugh at the confused look on the man's face.

'Tortoise actually.'

'Right, so you're feeling…slow perhaps?' The doctor was desperately trying to make sense of this boy.

'No. I was feeling like I wanted to make a tortoise out of that clay.' Kaoru poked the clay tortoise rolled his eyes as if it was obvious.

'I see. Maybe I should have picked a different started. Anyway. Kaoru about this prostitution then?'

Sighing, Kaoru sat back on the couch and told the story of how he traded his body for a place to stay after being rejected. Of how he had used this as a distraction from his brother, slowly growing to relish the attention.

'So you're brother was the main cause of this?'

Kaoru felt himself swell with anger. 'Don't talk about Hikaru that way!' He stood from the couch and clenched his fists. The doctor sprayed an aerosol can a few times. The smell was relaxing and Kaoru sat back down, feeling much more calm.

'Apologies. This brother of yours? The one that rejected you yes?'

Kaoru nodded. 'But I get why. We are brothers after all. Twins no less. And I'm pretty sure he's only into girls anyway.'

'Is that why you attacked him?'

The younger twin thought about this for a moment before shaking his head. 'No. I attacked him because I was so fed up of being second best to him. Always doing as I was told. So for the first time in my life, I fought back.'

He found it hard to believe he was opening up so easily to this practical stranger. And yet it felt so good being able to talk to someone. He was letting out feeling he didn't even know he felt.

'Well Kaoru. I think that the first step to bettering yourself is to talk to your brother. Calm and mature. Let him know how you feel about being under his control. Take control for once. But don't use violence. I will also give you this diary. Each day before you go to bed you should write brief notes about your encounters with Hikaru and how you dealt with each. Bring this diary to our session next week and we'll check your progress.' The doctor smiled and gather up his note papers, handing Kaoru a small black leather diary with a red silk bookmark.

'Thanks. See you next week I guess.' Kaoru left the office, then the hospital, climbing into the limo that had been waiting outside after dropping him off.

On the way home Kaoru began to think through what the doctor had suggested as _homework_. Take control huh?

'Hikaru!' Kaoru darted straight upstairs when he got home, ignoring his parents who were willing to learn how the appointment had gone.

Hikaru stood in his door way. His shirt was undone and the desk lamp was on behind him. He'd been doing his homework it seemed. He must have been pretty bored with Kaoru there.

'Hey Kao, how was it?' his kind smile was replaced by a look of shock as his brother pushed him inside the room, locking the door behind them. He proceeded to push Hikaru towards the bed and threw him down climbing on top of him, pinning him by his wrists.

'Kao…? What are doing?' Kaoru loved how his older brother sounded slightly frightened.

Licking down his mirror image's neck he felt a shiver below him.

'Appointment went great. Doc says I gotta be more in charge. I'm starting with you.' He bit on Hikaru's earlobe softly, letting his hands roam over the older boys exposed chest.

'You have no choice but to cooperate. Doctor's orders after all.'

* * *

><p><strong>So there was chapter 15 :O<strong>

**Kaoru is such a naughty boy ;] Sorry if it wasn't brilliant.**

**Next chapter is gonna have a lemon (cos I didn't build it up to that already) xD**

**The 'mould your mood' thing – complete credit to Kitty x3**

**R&R**

**Tora xxx**


	16. Control

**Well hello there everyone! **

**Know if you all think back to last chapter, our dear Kao-chan was taking control. I was kinda setting that up for a lemon so here it is, a chapter long lemon! :D**

**There are also a couple of little surprise bits thrown in as well :p**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter ;] you guys are awshurm ;3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, I just add citrus xD**

**Enjoy! ****ツ**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16<span>

'_You have no choice but to cooperate. Doctor's orders after all.'_

Hikaru had to admit he was shocked. Right now this boy, whom he called his brother, was hardly like Kaoru at all!

Licking down the older twin's neck, Kaoru removed his tie. Small bites and licks on Hikaru's soft flesh kept him distracted whilst Kaoru tied his wrists together.

'Ya know what I want Hika~?' Kaoru dragged out the last syllable as he licked along Hikaru's collarbone. The squirms and shivers from underneath him made him grin.

'Hmm..? W-what do you want k-Kao?' Hikaru was shocked at how helpless he sounded.

Kaoru unzipped Hikaru's trousers, letting his hand linger at the waistband of his boxers. 'I want you to scream my name, Hika. Scream it until you lose your voice. Hika~…'

Hikaru figured it was impossible to hide his erection now, especially as Kaoru was so close to it. I mean honestly, this thing could take down a bus.

'Mm…Kao…' He closed his eyes when he felt his brothers hand wrap around his member. The pleasure cursed through him as the younger twin began to pump his hand. Then his eyes flew open as he felt teeth lightly graze his tip.

Kaoru smirked at the gasp that escaped his brother's lips. Moving his mouth along the large organ he flicked his tongue out every so often, watching his twin squirm. The elder's hips started to buck underneath him, but Kaoru held him down.

Just as the pressure began to become too much, Kaoru pulled away. Hikaru stared at him in disbelief. His twin was now getting up off the bed and just leaving him there like that?

'Well, that should do it.' The smirk was visible in the younger twin's eyes, whilst he mouth showed nothing.

'What? Kao you can't just stop now!' Hikaru had gone from being confused to annoyed in a matter of seconds.

'You really want me to finish you off, Hika? Kaoru's voice was seductive making Hikaru only want him more. 'Then you're gonna have to beg me for it.'

Hikaru's eyes widened and Kaoru let out some form of a manic laugh as he pulled of his shirt. 'Get on your knees right here and beg me.'

Did he really want Kaoru that bad? Apparently, Hikaru's body decided it did as he found himself kneeling in front of Kaoru and begging, just as he was ordered to.

'Please Kao…I…I want you inside me. Master.' Kaoru to be honest wasn't expecting this. In fact it was better than what he expected.

Pulling Hikaru up and onto the bed, Kaoru unzipped his own trousers and began to kiss him passionately, exploring his mouth with his tongue. Remembering this would be Hikaru's first time as a uke, he decided to make necessary preparations.

He sucked on his fingers until they were fully lubricated and then positioned them at Hikaru's entrance, leaning forward to place a light kiss on his brothers lips as he pushed in the first finger.

'It will hurt…but only a little. My first time, I wasn't prepared at all. Hurt like a bitch.' Smiling solemnly, Kaoru added another finger, then another until his brother was ready.

Kaoru cooed his brother's name softly and wiped away the tears that formed on his face as he pushed into him slowly. Once he was fully inside he waited for Hikaru to adjust before moving in and out slowly, searching for the one spot that made the pain disappear. He thrusted a little harder when he thought he'd found it.

'KAORU!' Oops. Not there.

'Sorry Hika! Shh…Mum and dad are only downstairs remember…' He wiped the tears from his older twin's cheek and began looked again.

Feeling Hikaru spasm beneath him and moan loudly he assumed he'd found it.

Repeatedly hitting that same spot he began to build up a rhythm.

Hikaru had began meeting his half way, running his tied hands along the scars on Kaoru's back, both of them moaning with every thrust.

Kaoru began to bite down on Hikaru's collarbone as he went knowing a mark would be there tomorrow.

Then both of them immediately stilled as they heard knocking on their bedroom door.

'Boys? You too okay?' Their mother sounded concerned. Kaoru was so glad he'd locked the door.

'Yeah mum! We're fine! We'll be down soon okay?' Hikaru was longing for his mother to leave, so Kaoru could continue.

'Alright sweetie. Dinner won't be too long.' The sound of receded footsteps hand both boys sighing with relief.

Deciding they had been unmoving for long enough, Kaoru began thrusting again, continuing to hit that sweet spot that Hikaru enjoyed so much.

'Kao…I…C-can't hold…I'm…I'm c-co-' But Hikaru didn't finish before he released over his and his brother's identical bodies. 'KAO!'

Kaoru continued thrusting into Hikaru, feeling the tightness as he brother released. A few more thrusts were all he need before he too released inside his twin.

'Hmm…HIKA!'

Both twins collapsed onto the bed next to each other, feeling exhausted. Hikaru had closed his eyes and began to drift off asleep before Kaoru nudged him awake.

'You need to go shower. Or you're gonna be all sticky.' Grinning he watched his older brother make his way to the bathroom, a slightly limp as he walked.

Then Kaoru remembered something. Waiting till he heard the shower water running he went over to his bag which he had dropped by the door when he'd entered. He pulled out the small black diary and grabbed a pen. Choosing his word carefully he filled in an entry.

'_Played checkers with Hika. Won.'_

* * *

><p><strong>There it was ^-^ <strong>

**Hope it wasn't that bad. **

**For those who don't remember: the scars on Kao-chan's back are from the psycho that whipped him a few chapters ago xD**

**So yup R&R!**

**Tora xxx**


	17. Anytime You Want

**Hello ^-^**

**So last chapter was pretty citrusey xD**

**This chapter may start with a little drama but ends up quite cute and fluffy.**

**Also cos there are some lines where you can't tell who's speaking, I'll put either [H] or [K] at the start of different speakers :]**

**Enjoy \^-^/**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17<span>

The smell of steak drifted up to the boys' bedroom. Hikaru had not long got out of the shower and was now drying his hair, wearing only a pair of dark jeans.

Kaoru found himself staring at his brother's body, taking in every curve, every muscle. The way the sun from the large windows made his skin shimmer practically had the younger twin on his knees.

As the hair dryer stopped Hikaru pulled a grey t-shirt over his head. Deciding he wasn't going to style his hair, he turned to his younger brother with a smile who was sitting on the bed already dressed. Kaoru had changed into dark purple jeans and a grey jumper whilst Hikaru was in the shower.

Then came the call they'd been waiting for.

'Young masters! Dinner is ready!'

In almost a race to the food, the twins darted out of the room laughing as they ran down the stairs and into the large dining room.

Their places were already set and identical meals filled their plates. At either end of the long table sat their mother and father who were waiting for them to settle before eating their dinner.

'So Kaoru how was your session?' Mrs Hitachiin smiled kindly at her youngest son who rolled his eyes in return.

'Fine.'

Frowning their mother continued to encourage Kaoru. 'What sort of things did you talk about?'

'Patient – doctor confidentiality.'

'I assume you behaved. Otherwise I would have had a call.'

Kaoru clenched his fists around his knife and fork, grinding his teeth. 'So what, did you think I was going to try and stab him or something?' His cold tone made his mother gasp slightly in shock.

'No darling, I never said that. But in your condition-' Kaoru wouldn't let her finish. He stood up from his chair; head down so his bangs would hide the anger in his eyes, though he was sure his voice would show it perfectly.

'My condition? Really? Stop treating me like I'm a crazy person! I AM NOT INSANE!' However the actions that followed were not helping prove his point. With all the strength he could gather from the pain and hurt inside of him, he threw the knife down into the wood of the table.

His parents and brother just stared at him, speechless. As he felt the tears begin to stream down his face, Kaoru darted from the dining room and upstairs to his bedroom, locking the door behind him.

'I'm not insane…' But as he sat in the corner of his room, knees to his chest, gripping his hair in tight fists, rocking slightly, he couldn't believe his own words.

Back downstairs, an awkward silence had spread across the whole of the room. Clearing his throat, the twins' father snapped his wife and son out of their state of astonishment.

Hikaru quickly made to leave the table to go talk to his brother but was stopped by his father's stern voice.

'No Hikaru. Leave him be. When he's composed himself he'll come back down. He did leave his dinner after all.'

Glancing over at the nearly full plate opposite him and knowing very well that Kaoru wouldn't come back down just for food, Hikaru reluctantly sat back down.

Why didn't he argue back? Kaoru was his twin brother. No order from their parents could keep them apart. Hikaru loved his little brother. He really did. But why did he feel that obeying his parents was a better decision than following his brother? Kaoru needed a little time on his own he supposed. But if Hikaru wanted to be with Kaoru then what the younger twin wanted was always the last thing on his mind. So why the sudden stubbornness?

_You're in love with him._

The small voice in the back of the older twin's head nearly killed him. Those five words nearly had him choking on his food.

Surely he couldn't be falling for his twin? He did enjoy the sex with him, both times, but this didn't mean he was falling for him. Did it?

'Sorry mum. Dad. I feel ill. I'm gonna go up to bed.'

'Oh sweetie, are you okay? You do look slightly pale.' Indeed all colour had drained from his face.

He nodded at his mother's concern and smiled slightly. 'I'll be fine mum.' And we left the dining room and made his way upstairs.

As he approached the door of his brother bedroom he began to hear muttering and sobbing. Although he couldn't tell what his brother was saying, the sobs were tearing him apart. Knocking gently on the door he cooed to his twin.

'Kao…can I come in…?' A few seconds past of just Kaoru sobbing before the reply came back.

Hikaru couldn't make out what his twin was saying but it sounded a lot like 'No Hikaru…I might hurt you, I'm insane.' Being muttered over and over again.

Sighing, Hikaru did the only thing he could do in a time like this.

'When the lights go out. Will you take me with you?' He paused briefly only to hear that the muttering had stopped and the sobbing had quietened down.

**[H] **'And carry all this broken bone? Through six years down in crowded rooms. And highways I call home.'

The sobbing had now stopped completely and Kaoru had made his way to the door.

**[K] **'Is something I can't know till now…till you pick me off the ground… '

Hikaru smiled when he heard his brother's shaking voice sing with him. 'With brick in hand, you lip gloss smile, you're scraped up knees and…'

Kaoru had now opened the door and looked his brother straight in the eyes as he sang. His cheeks were stained with tears and his eyes were red.

**[K] **'If you stay…I will even wait around…'

**[H] **'Or until my heart explodes.'

**[K] **'How long?'

**[H] **'Until we find our way, in the dark and out of harm. You can run away with me.' Hikaru pulled his brother close to his chest, stroking his hair. 'Anytime you want…'

'H-Hika?' Kaoru had began crying again, this time silent tears inside of loud sobs.

'Yeah Kao?'

'Do you love me?' This time Hikaru found he knew exactly what to say.

'Yes Kaoru. I do.'

_**~*Fin*~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ah such a ni<strong>**ce ending :') I may do a sequel to it, depending on what you guys think. I was going to ask your opinions on whether it should be the last chappy but I was thinking about how hard it would be to write a chapter after this.**

**Please tell me if you found the ending a bit weird.**

**Song – Summer by My Chemical Romance**

**R&R! And please cos I'm going to need some stuff to work on – I do have the camping trip story but other stuff – please give me some one shot requests or story requests or something? Thanks! :D**

**Tora xxx**


	18. AN regarding sequel

_**Important A/N!**_

_**Okay so I have decided to write a spin-off / sequel to Hitting the Bottom.**_

_**It's called Consequences, so if you were one of those people that requested [Nagged me to write XD] a sequel, then it's there for you :D**_

_**I may also think about a Gravitation story / one shot. Mainly cos right now I'm sitting on my bed watching Gravitation again. Even though I've seen every episode and ova and read all three mangas. I just love it so much ツ**_

_**Tora xxx**_


End file.
